User talk:Nauibotics
Otherarrow (Talk) 07:31, June 20, 2012 ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' Character Pages Hi, I noticed that you have been editing character pages for Fire Emblem: Awakening. Can you do a favor for me and make a slight tweak to your manual of style? The first one would be to simplify the coding source as much as possible (ie. no extra spaces in the source, such as "Marth 8 spaces is 3 spaces..."). You can get a better idea by looking at or the edits of . I am just asking for a couple of tweaks to you editing. Also, please do not insert blank sections. That suggests a lack of effort. Good luck! --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) A Late Welcome Hi there! I regret not having coming over here and saying "hi" earlier. Thanks for all the great edits to the Awakening pages, in addition to creating some great pages for that game, as well! I also wanted to mention that editing with the Monobook skin will be much more conducive to editing rather than just reading the Wikia. That, and the Wikia (or rather Oasis) skin you are using now has some quirkiness, in that it tends to add unnecessary coding to pages and has a lot of annoying graphical ads. Basically, Oasis is the default skin for the everyday, viewing public. You can change to Monobook by going to "my preferences" and selecting the "Monobook" option. I would encourage you to try it out if you want to make editing easier. Let me know if you need help (or whatever) with anything else on here. Happy editing!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) You are editing a lot more heavily now (and great by the way), and I still highly encourage you to give Monobook a shot. It is built for a non-casual editor in mind, is simpler, and doesn't insert extraneous code into pages automatically. For how to do that, see my older above message. It's pretty easy, actually. Thanks for all your contributions!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Okay! I'll give it a try! Not a problem! Just trying to get this site ready for Awakening's American debut!--Nauibotics (talk) 22:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) My sincere thanks for your efforts. You are doing splendid work.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Please let me know on my talkpage if you have any questions at all about using Monobook. I know it is different from what you are used to, so I want to let you know I am willing to help with any and all questions you may have or help you may need. =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well it's the same format like when I do edits for Bulbapedia so it's a pretty easy adjustment. Though I guess I haven't done as much edits on Bulbapedia as I'm doing for FE wikia. Anyways, always willing to lend a hand for a good cause. I'll probably be much more busy with the edits starting Monday.--Nauibotics (talk) 00:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! That's lovely work you are doing on the FE13 characters! I appreciate the effort you are putting into them. Nice adjustments, I might add! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) About moving pages When you move a page, please fix the links. As the person doing the move, you are the one held responsible to making sure that everything links in it's right place. Don't just move it and leave it.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, sorry my bad! I forgot to do it on the individual character pages! I'll keep that in mind for future edits.--Nauibotics (talk) 21:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::No problems. If you need any help, feel free to ask. Also, with these skill moves, do you have Awakening? I heard it came out early in Canada or the like.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wish I did, but I'll have it first thing on monday whenever gamestop opens. But for now, most of my edits have come from Nintendo Youtube videos. Today they gave info on the reclassing system so majority of my info is comming from there--Nauibotics (talk) 21:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Icons in class templates. It isn't going to work. Sorry. For one, not every class has skills from the same game, and not every skill has an icon. It may seem like it works for the Dark Mage and pals, but it won't work in the long run.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :I realize this sounded much ruder than the reply I gave on my page. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah no worries, I understand. I wasn't offended. I'll just stick to the localization updates for now. In hindsight, you were right since we'd have to put ALL the older icons, not just the Awakening if we did the idea that I had. It's a nice idea, but not very practical--Nauibotics (talk) 00:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Gender Neutral" Pronouns I disagree with your opinion on "gender neutral" pronouns. Rather than being "gender neutral," they are the plural forms of subjects. There is only one Avatar in the story line, not two, three, or what have you. Replacing "s/he" with "them," for example, is merely bad and ignorant grammar. Normally, a single gender is picked to represent this sort of situation, but seeing as this is not an essay, the subject should be replaced with a proper "s/he" or "himself/herself" to represent the subject since the Avatar can be either gender depending on what sex the player picked. But if you still prefer to stick to your opinion, I won't change anymore of this mediocre writing. Young Lion Roy (talk) 00:37, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I get your opinion, and it's not wrong, and sorry that my own personal opinion conflicts with yours since I'm the one who did most of the original postings for that page. If it really bugs you I'd suggest putting this up with Otherarrow or another moderator for this wiki rather than me and see what they say. I mean they didn't do the kind of edit you did after, but if they feel it should be your way, then I have no arguments there, however for now, let's just leave it the way it is until you get an official word. Nauibotics (talk) 01:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Children Characters Overall I figured that since you do a ton of work on Awakening articles, I should ask you. I feel a bit overwhelmed when trying to think up of a basic outline of overall and reclassing for children characters. I was trying to use Laurent as my guinea pig, as his male parent (ie. Gregor or Lon'qu can potentially give him access to Swordfaire, which would be useful if he becomes a Dark Knight. But then I would have to mention potential options for every possible combination of parents, which is downright annoying. Which is why I ask you if you could come up with an idea on how to write up these sections. --Thenewguy34(Other) 01:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :The children are difficult for me to scale as well, Lucina was my guinea pig since she only has 5 potential mothers. I'm not sure how to exactly scale how to handle each of the children in particular. I really don't know what we can actually do to contribute to them for now, I mean I'm solely focusing on the parent characters first since they are a lot easier. Unfortunately for now I can't really help on this matter, but once I get a sense of how to format the characters, I'll hit you up.Nauibotics (talk) 02:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Stat Modifier Wait, so you have these numbers already? Because Stahl's seems way off to not have an overall bonus, when seemingly everyone else does.KainDarkfire (talk) 02:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :SerenesForest has it all already. You should go there for the data.Nauibotics (talk) 02:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Looking at your note on Lon'qus edit, "Argh, his Mag/Def/Res growths take forever (I'm expecting -1 to each, actually), but holy wow, +3 Skill and Speed. Also noting that his children still get +1 in Str from him, even if he doesn't." You don't seem to be aware there is a blanket bonus to all 2nd gen characters. They get +1 in all caps. But Morgan does not get the bonus if Morgans mother/father is a child character already. And yeah, SF already has all of this info. L95 (talk) 11:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC)